The Ornament
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: Alex Shelley   shiny object belonging to Velvet Sky   a brush with death.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Shelley had been wandering the halls bored out of his mind at the latest Impact taping as he had already wrestled but didn't want to leave yet.

Shelley found himself coming to a stop outside of a familiar dressing room but it definitely wasn't the one he shared with his long-time buddy Chris Sabin, it was the one occupied by the Beautiful People.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been stood there but the next thing he knew the door was flung open and Angelina Love was stood in front of him.

"I wondered what the shadow outside of the door was. Can I help you?"

"I . . . uh . . . I."

Angelina raised her eyebrow at him, "I asked you a simple question Alex which generally only has two answers, yes or no."

"Is Velvet there?"

"No she's not but you can come in and wait for her if you want? She shouldn't be too much longer."

Alex nodded silently and walked past the blonde into her dressing room which he quickly regretted as everywhere he looked was either bras, panties or skimpy outfits, that was until out of the corner of his eye something shiny caught his attention.

Angelina paid no attention to Alex as he walked closer to the piece of crystal in the corner of the room, as long as he wasn't staring at her underwear she wasn't fussed about what he did although she knew the same couldn't be said for Velvet but she wasn't there right now so it didn't matter.

As he walked closer to the shiny object Alex noticed that it was some sort of ornament and he gently picked it up admiring the way the light shined off it making it sparkle and glisten.

Velvet Sky was just returning to her locker room with two bottles of water and some snacks for her and Angelina when she bumped into Chris Sabin.

"Velvet, have you seen Shelley?"

Velvet made a face, "I never willingly see Shelley but I haven't seen him lately no why?"

"I've lost him."

Velvet snorted about to make a witty comeback when a random stage hand walked past, "I saw Alex heading into the Beautiful People's locker room."

Velvet and Chris exchanged confused looks before a panicked expression crossed Velvet's face, "Oh my God, please no."

Velvet raced off back to her locker room with Chris Sabin trailing behind her.

Alex was busy admiring the crystal still when the door burst open behind him.

"PUT IT DOWN!"

Alex jumped at the sound of the raised voice losing grip on the delicate object sending it crashing to the floor smashing into a million tiny little pieces.

"OH MY GOD! Alex Shelley I am going to kill you slowly so very painfully that you will regret the day you ever laid eyes on me."

Alex spun around coming near face to face with a very angry Velvet Sky. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to drop it but you scared me."

"You had no business touching it in the first place."

"But it was shiny and sparkly, it caught my eye."

Velvet rolled her eyes at him, "That was meant to be my Mom's birthday present. Do you have **ANY** idea how much it cost?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders "A dollar?"

Velvet's eyes widened, her face turned bright red and Alex swore he could see steam coming out of her ears as she dropped the food and water and raised her fists before lunging towards him.

Alex closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact that he knew was coming but it never did come so slowly he opened his eyes to slits, just enough so he could see what was going on and was surprised to see his buddy Chris Sabin stood there holding a very angry Velvet Sky in his arms as she thrashed about to get to him.

"Get OFF me Sabin or I'll kill you too."

"I won't let you go until you calm down, it was only an ornament."

"ONLY an ornament? I'll kill you right now if you don't let go of me."

Angelina Love stepped forward to prevent a bloodbath, "Chris let go of Velvet, she will be good and won't hurt you as long as you leave this locker room right now."

Chris Sabin slowly let Velvet put her feet back on the floor before he gently released his grip on her waist but not before she kicked him in the shin, "Take that you jerk."

"Velvet! Go and cool off in the bathroom."

Velvet crossed her arms before stalking off into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"You two get out of here right now please."

Chris Sabin nodded and quickly grabbed Alex Shelley's arm and dragged him out of the locker room into the hallway, "What the hell did you think you were doing Alex? She was ready to kill you."

"It wasn't my fault, she scared me and I dropped it."

"Why were you holding it to begin with?"

"It was shiny."

Chris Sabin rolled his eyes and pushed Alex towards their locker room, "You and shiny objects, you know what they do to your concentration so please stay away from them so we avoid any more scenes like today because next time I highly doubt you will be as lucky as this."


	2. Part 2

I had a few requests for a second part to this so here it is.

* * *

Alex Shelley threw his wrestling gear into his bag, for the past ten minutes he had been getting nothing but death glares from Chris Sabin and he didn't know why but it was unnerving. Finally Alex had enough and he snapped, "What? If looks could kill I would be dead ten times over by now."

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Oh nothing, I was just wondering when and how you're going to make it up to Velvet."

He stopped throwing things into his bag and spun around to face Chris entirely, "What the hell are you talking about? Why would I want to make anything up to Velvet, she was mean to me."

"You smashed her mother's birthday present!" Chris cleared his throat before lowering his voice, "Did your Mom never teach you that if you break it you must replace it?"

"But . . ."

"But what Alex? But it's Velvet? But you're too lazy to get off your fat ass and fix a mistake you made?"

Alex huffed and finished putting the gear in his bag before he threw it over his shoulder and left without saying another word, he knew Chris was right but it didn't make it any easier to hear.

Chris smirked as he watched Alex leave, he'd give him five minutes before he returned with his tail between his legs so he sat back and waited.

Sure enough not five minutes later Alex returned with his head hung low, "You've got the car keys so I can't leave."

"Yes I do and either you promise to make it up to Velvet or you can hitch a ride with somebody else back to the hotel."

He grumbled and dropped his bag on the floor before sitting down heavily on the bench with a pout on his face.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the arena Angelina was contemplating tying Velvet up and gagging her as she was currently pacing the locker room going on and on about what a jerk Alex was.

"Can you believe him Ang? He just smashed it and walked away like it was nothing."

"Well you did kind of scare him and threaten to do bodily harm if he didn't leave."

"So? He's a man, he should be able to deal with these things. Alex Shelley is such a pigheaded poo poo head jerk."

Angelina Love raised her eyebrow at her friend, "Pigheaded poo poo head jerk?"

"Yes, I hate him."

"Are you . . " she broke mid sentence not sure if she should actually say this but the curiosity got the better of her, ". . . sure about that?"

She looked at her friend in horror, "What on earth are you suggesting?"

"I don't know, maybe that you care for Alex rather than hate him."

"Ewww, I feel nauseous now. I can't believe you would actually suggest that a sane person like myself would have any sort of feelings for the child in a grown ups body that is Alex Shelley."

"You keep telling yourself that Velvet." Angelina patted her friends shoulder as she walked past to get some air before she slapped her silly.

When Alex and Chris got back to the hotel Alex immediately got his laptop out of his bag and sat on the bed whilst Chris turned on the TV and started flicking through the channels to see if there was anything decent on.

"Do you want something to eat Alex? I'm starving."

Alex waved his hand dismissively at his friend as he focussed on the screen in front of him.

"Hello? Alex? Is that a yes or a no?"

"Can't you see I'm busy? If you're getting something to eat you may as well get me something to eat too please. Don't bother asking what I want as I don't care, just get me anything and leave me alone,"

Chris ordered them both some room service before he went back to watching TV whilst Alex remained engrossed in his laptop, whatever he was doing on it.

Ten minutes passed before Chris heard, "Bingo." He had to get up see what was going on so he decided to be sneaky about it and he got up and walked to the top of the bed pretending to look in the drawer of the table but in reality he was looking at Alex's screen.

"HA! I knew it!"

Alex jumped a mile nearly spilling his laptop from his lap and onto the floor, "Jesus Christ Chris, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I knew you'd make things right with Velvet. How did you know where to look though?"

He shrugged, "I didn't, I knew it was crystal so I just looked for a crystal specialists website and searched and searched until I found it and once I knew what it was called I looked to see if any shops in this area sold it and they do but it's $300 so I'm not sure if I'll replace it, I think I'll just get Velvet some flowers."

"Come on Alex, you really can't do that, you **HAVE** to replace it."

"Nah, I don't think so." Alex shut his laptop but not before making a mental note of what shop he could get it and where it was located, he didn't want Chris thinking there was more to it than there was.

The next morning Alex was up at what felt like the crack of dawn to him to hopefully get the crystal and give it to Velvet before the next taping of Impact so he wouldn't have to continually look over his shoulder in case she was behind him with an axe to kill him.

When he arrived at the shop they were just opening up, "Excuse me, do you happen to have any pieces of crystal in stock still please?"

The worker pointed to the right of where she was stood, "All our crystal should be in there. Was there anything in particular you were looking for?"

"Actually yes but I'm not sure what it was called only that it was roughly $300 and I'd know it if I saw it again."

"Okay then, take a look and if you see it let me know and I will retrieve it for you."

Alex walked over to the case with all of the crystal in and looked at each piece getting more anxious as he discounted them one by one until finally he saw it, "Yes! Excuse me Miss, can you show me the crystal that is two shelves down and second from the right please?"

The worker nodded and proceeded to get it out of the case and place it in front of him, "So who are you buying this for? A special lady in your life?"

He shook his head, "Absolutely not, no."

"A special man in your life then? You don't drop $300 on just a friend."

He felt his face getting redder by the second, "It's a work colleague, she had originally bought this exact piece for her Mom for her birthday and I kind of dropped it so I'm trying to make it up to her."

"Oh I see. Is this the correct piece then?"

"Yes it is. I'll take it please."

"Of course. Would you like us to carefully wrap it up so you can't smash it?"

Alex nodded his head, "I think it would be best please, I don't want to have to pay to get another one."

The worker picked up the crystal and walked into the back before emerging a couple of minutes later with a medium size boxed, "It is packed in its original box and then I've put it in another box surrounded by tissue paper so it has double the protection. That will be $309.99 please."

Alex handed over his credit card to pay before he prepared to take his life in his hands and head back to the hotel to see Velvet.

When she woke up the next morning Velvet was still steaming from what Alex had done to her Mom's birthday present but luckily for Angelina she had left to go to the gym so she didn't have to listen to her whine and moan any more. Velvet threw the covers off her body and stared looking through her bags for something to wear strewing clothes and bags **everywhere** before she went to have a nice warm shower in the hopes that it would calm her down so she didn't kill Alex when she saw him at the arena later in the day.

When he got back to the hotel Alex knew he needed to find a way to get Velvet and Angelina's room number but he wasn't sure how. Looking around the foyer for a familiar face he couldn't find one but he did catch the eye of the pretty young Receptionist who seemed to be checking him out so he decided to try his luck with her.

"Good morning Miss. You don't happen to know what room Velvet Sky and Angelina Love are staying in do you?"

"Maybe? Who are you and why do you want to know?"

"Uh . . . I'm Angelina's brother, she was meant to meet me for breakfast but never turned up so I want to check up on her."

The Receptionist looked Alex up and down, "Do you think I'm dumb? I know you're not related to her, I've seen you both staying here often enough to know it isn't true."

"FINE! Okay it's not true but I **REALLY** need their room number, it is important for my future safety."

"You future safety? Now that's a new one on me. Who is going to kill you and why?"

He sighed heavily, "Velvet, I kind of accidentally smashed her Mom's birthday birthday present and now I've bought her a new one to make up for it I want to give it to her but I don't know her room number and that's where you come in."

"If you promise not to tell anybody where you got it from I'll tell you."

"I promise. I've faced her wrath and I wouldn't want to subject anybody else to it, it's not very pretty."

"Well both ladies are staying in room 213."

"Thank you."

Alex raced off to the elevator before anybody saw him with a mysterious package and started asking questions.

Velvet had just gotten out of the shower so she was wearing just a towel and her hair was hanging wet around her face when she heard someone knocking at the door and muttered, "Jesus Ang, I thought I was the blonde one who forgot her keys."

She swung the hotel door open and was shocked to see Alex on the other side, "You? What the hell do you want?"

Alex's mouth dropped open at the sight of Velvet in nothing but a towel and completely free of make up.

"Jerk I was talking to you, stop staring."

He shook his head, "Sorry, I just saw the bomb that is your hotel room and didn't realise you were such a slob."

Her eyes widened with disgust, "Get lost." She went to slam the door in his face but he put his foot in the way.

"I'm sorry, I actually come in peace. Can I come in please? It will only take a minute."

Velvet groaned and walked into the room stepping over the bags, "So what is it you want?"

Alex shut the door behind him, "I came to apologise for yesterday and to give you something." He carefully stepped over the bags until he reached her before he handed over the box and turned around to put some distance between them but as he did so his feet caught in the handle of her gym bag and he fell forward putting his arms out to brace his fall but he ended up falling shoulder first into the wall.

"FUCK!"

Velvet couldn't help herself as she watched the scene unfold before her and she burst out laughing as Alex attempted to get push himself up off the floor.

"Ah shit, I think I broke my collarbone." He slumped back to the floor this time leaning against the wall.

Velvet quickly went quiet and she put the box on the bed before running over to where he was now leaning against the wall and she knelt in front of him, "You have to be kidding?"

"No, it hurts like a bitch when I try and move my arm."

She smirked, "Oh well, looks like I can tell everybody I broke your collarbone."

"Oh my God, you are such a bitch. Here I was trying to do something nice for you and all you can do is laugh at me when I fall over your shit and break my collarbone potentially ruining my career."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh as I didn't think you were hurt." She walked back over to the bed feeling guilty and started to open the box to see what he had got her and she gasped when she eventually got to it.

Alex had already pushed himself off of the floor and was making his way to the door to go back to his room to see if Chris would take him to the hospital to get an x-ray but he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"You really went out and bought a new one for me?"

"Yeah I did. I shouldn't have been playing around with it and it was the least I could do for you, I'm sorry."

Velvet dropped hold of his arm and looked at the floor and shuffled her feet nervously, she never normally reacted like this with anybody but there was something special about Alex, something that made her go giddy on the inside.

Alex couldn't stop himself and he slowly brushed a lock of wet hair behind her ear, "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

She looked up at him with soft brown eyes as their heads slowly moved closer until their foreheads were touching, "What are we doing?"

"I don't know but it feels right."

Alex kissed her softly on the lips before she could protest, if she did protest he'd blame it on the injury. He was surprised when she didn't push him away but instead kissed him back briefly before she pulled away.

"Let me get dressed and take you to get that arm looked at, it's the least I can do for you."

"Thanks but what about what just happened?"

"What about it, it was a moment of weakness and shouldn't have happened."

Velvet quickly turned around and grabbed some clothes before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door tightly behind her before wiping away a solitary tear, "I love you Alex but it would never work."

Alex stood outside the bathroom with her words running around in his head getting him angrier by the second until he didn't care and jut opened the bathroom door and barged in.

Velvet squealed as the bathroom door swung open as she was just in her bra and panties, "Alex! What are you doing?"

Without saying a word he pulling her close to him with his one good arm ignoring the pain as she bumped against his bad arm and he kissed her passionately holding her close to him before he felt her melt against him and return the kiss.

When they slowly pulled back due to lack of oxygen he said, "You can't deny that you don't feel something for me."

"I never said I didn't, I said it shouldn't have happened. It wouldn't work Alex."

"You never know unless you try."

"But . . . but . . ." For once in her life Velvet was actually at a loss for words and didn't know what to say.

"HA! You don't have a reason so I'm right."

Velvet slapped him gently on his bad shoulder causing a squeal of pain to leave his lips.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"You know that's something I never thought of. I'm sorry though, I didn't think."

"Well I want you to make it up to me now. Give me one chance, that's all I ask of you."

"Okay fine, you've got one chance and one chance alone. Now please leave so I can get dressed and we can get you to the hospital."

Alex turned around and walked out of the bathroom triumphant, he had his one chance and that was all he asked for.


End file.
